


Heart of Infero

by marukun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Demons, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Half blind OC, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Mercenaries, Modern Era, Murderous OC, OC, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Soul Selling, Very angry man, Work In Progress, Yaoi, vulgar words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukun/pseuds/marukun
Summary: Tatsuo and Rum are long lost half-brothers, separated by the greed and abuse of their own father at young ages after their mother passed away. Years later, bitter and alone, Tatsuo adopted the lifestyle of the murderous and sinful, delving into mercenary gigs to fill his insatiable lust for blood. He is contracted by his boss to infiltrate and take out a camp of human traffickers with the promise of a huge payout. While on the routine gig, his murder spree is disrupted and he encounters a strange beast that entrances Tatsuo, leading them to be face-to-face. Shock captives him as he realizes it's his long lost half-brother, Rum, barely recognizable by his newly demon-infected body.Rum doesn't recognize his older brother and is barely stopped from killing him in his state of destruction. A deal is made between the pair and they venture out, unbeknownst to the wilds and trivialities ahead of them. Their lives, relationship, and future are now in the air. A new beginning.





	Heart of Infero

**Author's Note:**

> My bestfriend and I made partnering OC's and decided to actually write about them. This is the first original work either of us have done so pls be gentle. Deeper information about their backstory will be gradually revealed. Thank you if anyone decides to read. ♥

As his fingertips grazed tenderly against the blistering canvas of the creatures palm, the unbearable heat caressed his damaged and defiled mangled body. He melted into its touch, clinging so desperately and the once pale, glass-like skin transcended through shades of revolting impurities. He bled.  
The demon had swallowed him. Engulfed him completely. Swallowing the rest of his humanity. He was on fire. As the flames licked away at his vulnerability, his heart came to an erratic stop.

 

It was nostalgic how bitter and cold the wind was. It stung his skin and grazed his nerves, the harsh rains showing no mercy against his scabrous skin. His eye twitched, ice skimming the tender flesh below it. The previous scar had yet to fully heal. Digging his fingers into his charcoal locks, he shook the snow from the thick strands, letting out a sharp grunt.

He continued to dig through the snow, droplets of scarlet flying in every direction. His fingers were numb, tingling from the anticipation and the crisp air. His breathing staggered greedily as he finally dug straight through, fishing out an arm. With that came a leg and another arm until the lifeless body was revealed. Blood trickled dangerously down pale-blue skin as Tatsuo’s sickening grin grew. He shivered, lifting the corpse with ease, tossing it effortlessly over his shoulder. Another successful slit throat. The bastard deserved it, but that’s not what had drawn the ravenette in.

The money. The exhilaration. The power.  
He was greedy and he couldn’t give a damn.

Tatsuo staggered forward as he reached his stop, carelessly dumping the rotting body into the van. With a wave of his hand, it sped off, leaving him to himself. Not a word was spoken between him and the gang scum that bid him a silent farewell. This was just business.  
Turning his heel, he hissed quietly under his breath, a palm slapping across a ghostly pale eye that was his own. It twitched again, and as quick as it came, the pain left. His pounding migraine didn’t help his situation.

He knew the task would be near-impossible which was why he took the opportunity. Tatsuo was painfully bored. It ate at his sanity, or, what was left of it. Nothing had felt the same and nothing had been felt. It was a vicious and unstoppable cycle that drove him to where he was now.

He stood tall, averaging to 6’0 with his uncut, long raven hair now draping down his broad shoulders. A scar dug above his left brow, densing messily down his lid and to the edge of his cheekbone. Another scar dug gracelessly from the bridge of his nose to his right cheek, the wound sealed between reddened, tender skin. Tatsuo flicked his gaze to his wrist and peeled his coat sleeve back, the stillness of the dragon tattoo that stared back at him endlessly tugging a smirk to his lip. Disregarding it for now, he glanced at his watch. It was time.

“What the fuck?”  
Tatsuo spat, his brows furrowing as he stared boldly from his seat. He crossed his arms lazily over his chest, glowering at the paperwork below him.  
“If you can manage this, you get every single penny.” A man spoke. He was much shorter than Tatsuo, a bit on the chubby side. A cigar was clutched between his teeth, the stench nearly making Tatsuo gag. The smaller man grumbled a series of curses upon seeing Tatsuo’s scowl and picked the cigar from his mouth. He sucked his teeth then spoke again;  
“They’re hoarding people. Children, women, anyone they can get their grimy paws on. It’s big bank.”  
The ravenette shook his head, holding back another gag. He took a sharp breath and nodded. “Couldn’t give a fuck what they do. I want it all in cash. It’s like I’m taking out a pack of wolves, Azuma.” Not that he cared. He wanted to slit their throats. No matter what they did, who they were. He needed the money. Azuma needed it done.  
Tatsuo gave a faint chuckle, sneering condescendingly to the man before him. His boss, his own mentor. Fiddling with the blade in his pocket, he stood up, leaning over the chair. The pen danced quickly and messily across the paper, and with that, the contract was sealed. “Consider it done. It’ll be a trip, though. I’m taking a van.” Before he could hear any objections, he slammed the door behind him. He steered clear of any passerby, excitement shivering through his body as he bounded through the rundown building. Taking a left, he found himself in his own room, blades and guns alike lining the walls. His good eye examined each one until he snagged three pistols and a combat knife. The edges of the blade were embellished with gold, stolen fairly from the boss man himself.  
He examined the four weapons he decided upon. Taking out a whole camp with such simplicity could get him killed.  
He shrugged his shoulders back, a quiet groan escaping his lips as the stiffness finally released a satisfying ‘pop.’ He stepped out of the room, sealing it shut behind him. He didn’t take any time for a goodbye, although, that was typical. It wasn’t a home. Taking one last glance at the building behind him, in all its rusty glory, Tatsuo made his way to a vacant van and slammed down on the pedal below him, the engine roaring as he sped onto the icy roads.

 

_“Is this really okay? Papa won’t be angry?” A young boy, aged five, stared helplessly at his older brother. His wide blue eyes glistened faintly under long black lashes, mangled maroon locks hanging loosely over his eyes. His cheeks were dirty; dried blood crusting over with the dirt with tiny hands clinging onto the hems of his trousers. His cheeks puffed, clearly distressed by the current situation. Another boy, aged ten scowled down at his younger brother. “Not like we have a choice, kid. You need to bathe, or you’ll get a fucking infection.” A hose knob was directed right at the younger boy as he shook anxiously. The water was sprayed harshly against the blue eyed boy, his cheek beginning to swell from the impact. Tatsuo clicked his tongue and dropped the hose after a few moments. Propping himself onto his knees, he began to wipe away at the dirt and blood, ignoring the violent shivering that came from his little brother. He tried to prevent this, but the kid just never listened._   
_After moments of silence, a quiet whisper cut through the tension like a knife. It sounded to be on the edge of tears, a breaking point. He sounded utterly hopeless._   
_“I miss mom.” Tatsuo froze, averting his gaze. He didn’t say a word as he wrapped a large jacket around his younger brother. Peeking his head into the mold infested house, he lead them carefully into their room. The creaking of the boards below their bare and blistered feet sent waves of panic into him. Tatsuo shut and locked the door quickly, rubbing the bridge of his nose._   
_“I’m sorry.. I just wanted to get us food, Tsu..” Tatsuo internally cringed at the embarrassing nickname, sighing audibly. He glared down at the cowering boy, his hidden rage subsiding._   
_“You can’t!” He spat bitterly, shaking his head. He tangled his fingers through his long black hair with one hand and knelt down, spare fingertips scaving carefully across scarred, sensitive skin. The fearful child reeled back at the sudden contact, blinking the tears from his eyes. Tatsuo stared into the pools of dark blue. “Unless you want to get roughed up again.” His fingers fell from the young boys face._   
_“It’s only a scratch-” “He fucking nailed you in the cheek!” The ravenette snapped back immediately. His heart began to pound, rage boiling over in his chest and senses. He turned away from his brother, eyeing the jiggling door handle before him._   
_**“Stay behind me, Rum.”**_

He laid there, staring up at the starless sky, a bottle laid across his chest. The melting snow seeped into his coat and cold pricked at his skin. He heaved a sigh, forcing himself to his feet. He took a short glance at the dancing flames below him. “Can’t believe this shit didn’t burn out.” He grumbled to himself, taking a quick swig from the bottle in his hand. He furrowed his brows to the sweet taste, flipping it over to the tag. He stared down at it, his stern expression softening.  
Rum.

The snowfall fell in shards of glass-like ice, stinging the edges of Tatsuo’s cheekbone. His hair was tucked neatly into his jacket, pulled back messily in a ponytail. A cigarette hung astray from his teeth as he guided himself carefully between the white coated trees, twigs snapping under his boots. He sighed boredly, cocking the steel pistol carelessly in his hand. It pinched his skin.  
The camp was basic, but heavily guarded. Tents surrounded a trailer which he could only assume held most, if not all the “fuck slaves” the rat bastard kept. The entrance had one gateway, which meant he’d have to head straight through. At least, that’s all Tatsuo could come up with on the spot.

A faint crimson flame sprung gracelessly beyond the gateway, catching Tatsuo’s good eye. He rolled his eyes dismissively, stepping to his feet. Quietly, hidden beneath the darkness of the wood, he trudged forward, scanning the remaining area. He stood only feet away from a bespectacled man. In appearance, he resembled each and every guard. They were like clones. Each with a bullet proof vest, glasses, and a gas mask. Tatsuo rose a brow curiously before crushing the cigarette between his teeth. He carefully placed his foot upon the bark of a tree, his shoulders reeling back as he pulled himself to a stray branch with a grunt. Situating himself upon the ends, he lingered above the lone guard silently. He placed a silver blade between his teeth, a prideful smirk etching its way across his lips. “Stupid bitch.” He cackled to himself internally, and with that, he sprung off the branch, landing right onto his prey. With a quick twist of chin and skull, a sickening crack whispered against his eardrums. He purred, the limp body falling into his arms. He dropped it and rose to his feet. Tatsuo placed his boot onto the man’s cheek, rolling his limp head to the side and knocked the gas mask away from the man’s face. Ordinary skin, but it seemed so..

Artificial.

Tatsuo scratched behind his ear, letting out a disheveled huff. It almost seemed too easy to him. Craning his neck, two subtle pops released from the tension in his body. Kicking the guard aside, he lifted him under the toe of his boot, tossing him beneath the shrub. He dusted the snow onto his uniform and proceeded forward. However, was stopped abruptly in his tracks.

Flames cascaded across the canvas of the camp, penetrating the tents and shrub that dared to cross its path. It bit its way through the snow and ice, its destruction leaving only ink-like streaks of vivacious scarlet. Tatsuo was entranced. It surrounded his being, silencing the screams of men, and the shrieks of women from his ears. The blade from his teeth fell, now disregarded into the greedy blankets of red. The flame lead a trail, and not in his right mind, he followed it, the alluring smell of burnt blood and death feeding the hunger in the pit of his stomach. He stepped over the forsaken corpses that lay beneath his feet, the dancing flames igniting mirror-like reflections in his ghostly eye. Until finally, he came to a stop.

In the middle of its destruction stood a figure. It couldn’t have been human, that he knew. Its skin was dark, a deep burgundy, unblemished. Not a scar in sight. Tatsuo eyed it up and down. Tiny, with ears that resembled of an elf. As it turned, Tatsuo could make out lifeless pale eyes that held no emotion or color. On its left cheek, a bloody scar was engraved deeply into the skin, which seemed fresh. The demonic being lifted its palm to its face and Tatsuo could make out what he could only classify as silvery, metallic claws.  
Finally, its messy maroon locks. The strands hung loosely over its sullen expression. The emotion was hidden well under the bitterness it held. From first glance, it was only a monster.  
But, it was a boy.  
A small boy.  
Tatsuo approached the creature that was engulfed in its own flames, his movements were slow and steady. He didn’t plan out his curious greeting. This was on a whim, how unwise of him. Not that he gave a damn.

That was when he stopped, hardly five feet away from the thing. His body stiffened, intently narrowing his gaze upon the recognizable maroon locks that swayed below him. The familiarity, the feeling, the adrenaline, the desire. Tatsuo’s lips parted hesitantly. The unclear, drunken flashbacks poisoning his now vulnerable mind. His fingertips twitched, evident desire portraying clearly in his expression. He slowly leaned down to meet its height, noting how it did not yet notice him. If it did, it clearly didn’t care at the time. He could make out its exhaustion in the way it trembled. A mere second passed before everything fell into place before his eyes. Tatsuo locked his eyes onto those damned maroon locks, the adrenaline grabbing hold onto his entire being.

**“Rum.”**


End file.
